un sol sobre la tierra
by synx
Summary: ya está, bien hecho aquí el primer capítulo de el primer fic que escribo


UN SOL SOBRE LA TIERRA.

Cap.1 "El fin de la tranquilidad"

Era ya cerca del mediodìa y dentro de la casa de los rockbell se respiraba una profunda calma cargada de los suspiros un tanto impacientes de alguien sobre el sillón de la estancia. Nada menos que Edward Elric, como es costumbre, recostado solo con la mirada sobre el respaldo del mueble y vociferando aun cuando no había nadie en la casa que le escuchara.

-Maldita sea que no llegan Al y Winry, y yo, muriéndome de hambre. Tal vez debí acompañarlos- siguió por un largo rato replicándose lo mismo una y otra vez.

Ed y Al se encontraban en rizembull pasando sus vacaciones a un año de que su hermano regresara al ejercito después de lo sucedido en lo que llamarían el incidente de shambala. Se había restablecido el orden y Ed no encontró motivo que le impidiera tomarse un descanso junto con su hermano lejos del ajetreo urbano.

Ya había pasado una hora cuando por fin llegaron Al y Winry. Ed como era de suponerse no hizo esperar su inconformidad poniendo en manifiesto el hambre que tenìa.

-pues pudiste acompañarnos y así de menos no te hubieras aburrido como león aquí encerrado ¡- Winry no iba a dejar que Ed le levantara la voz y menos a sabiendas de que Edward tenía toda la culpa.

-No importa, de cualquier forma ya estamos aquí. De inmediato preparamos la comida- intervino Al tratando de evitar una riña y calmando a Ed de momento. Winry, aunque ofendida no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a la cocina junto con Al y los víveres que acababan de comprar.

-Como sea- Ed se encogió de hombros y se sentó cerca del comedor, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientras esperaba con impaciencia que la comida estuviera lista y relamiéndose con los aromas que escapaban de la cocina mermando su tolerancia. Estaba por ir a ver lo que hacían a la cocina pero el teléfono sonó justo en el momento justo que éste se había puesto de pié, y siendo que él era el que estaba mas cerca, contestó la llamada.

-Si diga?- dijo en tono muy seco

- Disculpe, se encontrará Edward Elric de casualidad- contestó una voz un tanto familiar de hombre.

-Él habla, quien es usted?

-Elric, se le requiere en el cuartel de ciudad central de inmediato, habla el suboficial Farman- Al otro lado Edward tomó una expresión de molestia evidente.

-Ordené estrictamente que no me molestaran en caso de ser estrictamente necesario así que debe darme una buena explicación al respecto- poco faltó para que colgara el teléfono de golpe

-Son órdenes de Roy Mustang, al parecer tiene que ver con un asesinato y me pidió que lo llamara de inmediato

-Yo estoy de vacaciones y no creo que Mustang sea tan incompetente como para arreglárselas sin mi ayuda, eso es incluso un caso para la policía y a mi no me incumbe- Iba subiendo su tono de voz al grado que Al se dio cuenta de que le sucedía algo a Ed

-Pasa algo nii san?- se asomo a ver

- No, solo estoy arreglando unos asuntos por teléfono- y siguió escuchando por el auricular

- Mustang dijo que era una orden y, además, no estoy seguro de lo que pasa pero al parecer usted está implicado en esto, lo implica un tal Tringham o algo así- al otro lado solo se escuchó colgar la bocina de forma brusca con el seguido repique de que se había cortado la llamada.

-Ed, que te sucede?- preguntó Alphonse al ver cómo su hermano había colgado el teléfono de forma tan violenta.

-No pasa nada- trató de disuadir a su hermano pero su expresión le demostraba todo lo contrario. Viendo que ocultándolo sólo conseguía que Al se preocupara más, trató de disuadirlo diciéndole que hablarían al respecto hasta después de comer, lo que le hizo recordar a Al que aun tenía trabajo en la cocina, y con un respingo, regresó hasta donde Winry para terminar de preparar los sagrados alimentos.

Ya mas tarde estaban los tres en el comedor tratando de llevar la comida con tranquilidad, pero Ed guardaba un silencio desconcertante y procuraba no cruzar mirada alguna con nadie. Al poco tiempo, lo que parecía que iba a ser un momento agradable se tornó en un ambiente tenso y preocupante el cual Winry , ya no pudiendo soportar más, trató de amenizarlo un poco contando anécdotas de su trabajo y algunas de su vida cotidiana, sin que ninguno de los dos Elric le pusiera la mas mínima atención. Harta de ello, se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera haber terminado su plato. Al la observó sin decir nada, hasta que la escuchó subir por la escalera y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Crees que ahora puedas confiarme lo que te pasa nii san?- en el tono de voz de Alphonse se notaba cierto grado de molestia.

-Tengo que ir al cuartel de ciudad central-

-Para eso te llamaron, pero creí que no tendrías que trabajas si no hasta dentro de dos semanas mas¡

-Son las ordenes de Mustang…- Al interrumpió

-Prometiste que pasaríamos el tiempo juntos y que nadie nos molestaría¡- golpeó la mesa manifestando su inconformidad.

-Créeme que no estaba en mis planes, y menos faltar a mi promesa, pero parece algo serio- cerró los ojos dando un largo suspiro

-Y qué podría ser algo tan importante que no puedan arreglárselas sin ti- usó la misma lógica.

-No tengo idea de lo que se trate, lo único que alcancé a entender es que tenía que ver con un asesinato y que un tal "tringham" me ha metido en todo esto-

-Tringham¡- actuó con sobresalto- pero que no es ese el apellido de los hermanos Fletcher y Russell-

-Eso es lo mismo que pensé- Hubo un nos segundos de silencio antes de que Ed prosiguiera – Tengo que partir de inmediato para resolver esto lo antes posible y poder regresar para que sigamos nuestro descanso- se levantó de su asiento y suavizó su expresión, como si se hubiera quitado ya un peso de encima.

-Yo te acompañaré nii san¡

-No creo que sea necesario…- Al le hizo señal para que guardara silencio

-Dije que te acompañaré y nada me hará cambiar de parecer, además, así no romperás tu promesa de que pasemos el tiempo juntos- y poniéndose de pié junto a su hermano esbozó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que éste movió la cabeza resignado pero en cierta forma feliz por ello. –Solo nos queda avisarle a Winry y pedirle disculpas

-Como quieras- Ed solo se quedó observando mientras su hermano iba donde Winry, para después, recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y marcharse sin previo aviso. Cuando Al regresó, Ed ya no estaba y sobre la mesa solo había una nota mal hecha sobre una servilleta que decía "No me odies".


End file.
